The Jedi: The Desolation of Smaug
The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug is a CGI epic fantasy-adventure film and a sequel to The Cat: An Unexpected Journey and the first part of The Jedi: The Clone Wars. It's sequel is The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies. Plot Cast *Michael Keaton as Carlos: the leader of the Company who recruits Bob and helps to arrange the quest to reclaim the company's lost treasure in Erebor. *Patton Oswalt as Bob Parr: a jedi hired by the company, on the advice of wizard Carlos, to accompany them on a quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug. *Kevin Hart as Thorin II Oakenshield: a con-artist and the true heir to Erebor's throne who has returned to reclaim Erebor from Smaug. *Jay Baruchel as Aaron an elf from Mirkwood and the prince of the Woodland Realm - he is Bob's brother. *Danny DeVito as Thranduil "Larry" Dill: the aloof and cold-hearted Elven king of the northern part of Mirkwood (the Woodland Realm). *Wayne Brady as Norman Osborn: a member of the company. *Steve Carell as Master of Lake-Town: the pompous and greedy mayor of the settlement of Men at Lake-town near the Lonely Mountain. *John Cleese as Dr. Harold Brine the Griffin / Puss the Eagle, a mean and savage scientist who works for Azog who later turns out to be calm and gentle. *Kenan Thompson as Smaug Fett: an enormous, powerful and psychopathic great Jedi of Middle-earth who claimed the Lonely Mountain, its vast treasures and the surrounding human areas. *John C. Reilly as Nico: a member of the company. *Matthew McConaughey as Elliott: a skilled archer living in Esgaroth and the heir of Girion. *Will Ferrell as Pedro: a member of the company. *Jenny Slate as Ellie: the elven Chief of the Mirkwood Guards serving under Thranduil, who develops romantic feelings towards Kili and falls in love with him - she is Bob's sister. *Steve Coogan as the Necromancer, a mysterious sorcerer residing in Dol Guldur with the ability to summon the spirits of the dead, who is later revealed to be the Dark Lord Sauron. *Benedict Cumberbatch as the Chancellor *Allison Janney as Lady Galadriel *John Leguizamo as Benjamin: a giant resident in Lake-Town and one of the Master's three assistants. *Ray Romano as Harold: a beanpole thin resident in Lake-Town and one of the Master's three assistants. *Denis Leary as George: a short, pit bull resident in Lake-Town and one of the Master's three assistants. *Craig Ferguson as George *Alan Cumming as the Ghost of Hank Trivia *While Thorin and Phillip escape from the Indians in The Cat: An Unexpected Journey, Carlos meets Smaug for the first time. *This is the second time Carlos breaks the fourth wall, the first time being in "Safety". *The only film in the trilogy not feature the voices of Chris Pratt and Russell Brand. Owen Wilson and Alan Cumming have minor roles in the film and each took only a day to record their dialogue. Hank Azaria's lines and Willem Dafoe's lines are cut but only appear in the orignal film's credits. However, they appear in the extended edition. *In the extended cut, George calls Phillip to see how the quest goes and then sees a picture of Aaron. He makes a cow-like sound. It is revealed that George is the number one fan of Aaron. *This is the last time Carlos doesn't listen carefully enough to Phillip. Category:The Cat Category:MOVIES